One Shots for you
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: Was an One Shot and now made it in a multi One Shots thing :D You have an One Shot request with couple AND summary? Write me here in the second chapter! :) I own nothing! :)
1. Taking the risk- Rogan

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's been a while, since I wrote something for the SIU section and this time it's Rogan! :D**

**Well, it's not my OTP, but I got this idea and really wanted to write it! :D  
**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rocky is going over to the Jone's apartment to do something with Cece. What she doesn't expect is that Logan is also there , because of Flynn. They see each other for the first time in a really long while, but their feelings never really went away. What will happen?**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

''Mom! I'm going over at Cece's!'' I cried to my mom, already with one leg on the fire escape.

Well, it was actually weird that I was still telling her that.

With almost 17 years now and over 11 years of friendship with Cece, I had no reason anymore to tell that my mom.

Especially since Cece was still living just under me.

I heard no response but still climbed through the window and down to Cece's aparment.

Well, I hoped that Cece was there.

Normally she was always there after school, if she didn't have detention.

I arrived at the Jone's apartment and greeted in to the room, ''Hey! Hey! Hey!''

I expected Cece to be there, but instead of Cece Flynn was sitting on the couch with... Logan!

Oh my god! He looked damn good...

I hadn't seen him in over a year and he sure changed a lot.

What was he even doing here.

Logan also looked up to me and his lips formed in to a smile.

''Hey Rocky.'' He greeted me and my heart almost melted.

Yes, he still had that effect on me.

Seemed like my crush never really went away...

Well, but after what he did to Cece...

No. That was wrong and I knew it.

I completely went in to the living room and now looked questioning at Flynn.

''Where is Cece?'' I asked him.

Flynn shrugged at that.

''I don't know. Probably shopping with mom or so.'' He replied.

I groaned. Great.

Logan raised an eyebrow at me.

Okay, I couldn't stay here any longer with him in the same room.

I walked back to the window and then told Flynn, ''Well, okay I go then again. Tell Cece t-''

''Wait Rocky!'' Logan suddenly exclaimed and I looked confused at him.

What did he want from me and why were his eyes still so dreamy to me?

I should stop thinking that. That wasn't good for me.

''What is wrong, Logan?'' I tried to ask as calm as possible.

Flynn looked a bit weird between us.

''I'm in my room.'' He said to us and then quickly disppeared.

Logan walked up to me and I stopped right in front of the window.

''Can I talk to you?'' He asked me.

Oh god. No.

''Logan, whatever you want to say. Don't forget th-''

''That Cece is still your best friend and you don't want to give her up , because of me?'' Logan cut me off.

I sighed but nodded. That was exactly what I wanted to say.

I knew this look from him and I knew what was about to come.

Well, but I didn't want to hear it.

Okay, I did want to hear it but I shouldn't.

Logan sighed and then added, ''Rocky I couldn't stop thinking about you since we broke up. I'm still in love with you.''

**Logan's POV:**

I sighed and then added, ''Rocky I couldn't stop thinking about you since we broke up. I'm still in love with you.''

Rocky looked totally shocked at me.

I really just said it and it felt really good.

I had to let that out.

This was built up inside me since we broke up.

Rocky never left my mind and now, seeing her standing there.

She was so beautiful.

I knew that she had worries because of Cece but I really wanted her to be my girlfriend.

''Logan, I can't do this and you know that.'' Rocky suddenly stated.

I groaned at that.

''Rocky, I don't care about Cece.'' I told her, honest.

Sissy was not my problem. I did understand if Rocky wanted to be friends with her but she wouldn't ruin my chance, again.

Rocky rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

''Well, but I do care about her! She is my best friend!'' Rocky exclaimed, mad now.

I didn't mean to make her mad but she was acting ridiculous.

Rocky sighed and then added, ''It's better , if I just leave now.''

My eyes went wide. She couldn't just leave!

I had to do something.

I hold her by her arm and quickly spun her around.

Then I just kissed her.

Rocky gasped but kissed back, putting her arms around my neck.

My whole body was on fire from the kiss.

It was way much better than the other ones we had.

She wanted to push me away after 15 seconds but I only kissed her harder.

I wouldn't let her go now.

This was just to good and she had to realize that.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, Rocky rolled her eyes at me.

''Cece is so going to kill us for that.'' She told me.

I chuckled and pecked her lips one more time.

''I think that I take that risk, as long as I can be with you. I really mean it, Rocky. I love you.'' I replied.

Rocky looked at me with a warmer look now and I knew that I got her with that.

She chuckled and I put a strand of hair out of her face.

Then she leaned back in to me and said to me, ''Okay. I love you, too.''

With that we kissed again.

I actually only came here to visit my old little buddy Flynn but I got something way much better and I couldn't complain at all.


	2. requests

**Hay guys! I just finished my IDDI story and have no stories in mind at the moment soooo :D**

**I make this :D I already wrote a Rogan One Shot here in the first chapter and from now on you can send me requests :)**

**It doesn't matter which pairing as long as it's not a gay couple or M rated! :D**

**Give me a summary and I make you an One Shot :)**

**I'm hoping for some requests :)**

**Love from me xxx**


End file.
